


Trust

by PokaPokaNikuman



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokaPokaNikuman/pseuds/PokaPokaNikuman
Summary: Hibiki loves Miku, and treasure Tsubasa and Chris as her comrades.But something is lacking, for Hibiki, and people who love her.





	Trust

My childhood friend is a hero.  
Ever since we enrolled in high school, for some reason my childhood friend, my best friend, Tachibana Hibiki acted weird. She will come home late, eating twice than usual, and come home with dirt here and there. Later I found out that she’s one of the Symphogear user, a human weapon for fighting the noise.

Since then, Hibiki along with Kazanari Tsubasa not only fighting the noise, but also people who have intention to disturb the world. In the end they gained a new comrade, Chris, and they fought together. Hibiki loves to help people. She forgave the once her enemy and make them into their comrade. After what happened with Ryouko-san she try her best to solve everything not with just fighting, but also talk as a fellow human who can understand each other. That was resulting in the once villain Maria, Kirika and Shirabe joined the force.

I always thought Hibiki is awesome and strong. Ever since that day when she survived the concert and her surroundings judge her, she’s been so strong, she fought it in her own way and here she is now, she helps people who once hurt her in the worst way.

I remember when I went back into my hometown for a short holiday in the summer, there was a noise-outbreak. Hibiki and Chris dive from the helicopter and took care of them before resulting on bigger casualty. There are few people from junior high school that coincidentally there and being saved by Hibiki. Once the noise was defeated, they slowly approached Hibiki and bowing deeply, asking for forgiveness. Hibiki just gave them an awkward smile while asking to stop bowing on her. Hibiki cheerfully smiled and told them that they dont have to do that. Hibiki doesn’t mind their attitude toward her in the past, and she’s glad they are safe. After saying that Hibiki took her leave. Chris was there and she didn’t say anything. Chris knows a little about Hibiki’s past, she wants to at least slap those people but she knows that wont make Hibiki pleased at all. She choose to walking after Hibiki after throwing them a glare.

Hibiki always good at hiding her true feelings, but that doesn’t applied to me, or Tsubasa, or Chris. Whenever she forced a smile, we figured it out in a second and trying to make her speak her mind. Hibiki doesn’t want to troubling people even though she loves to being troubled by people. Sometimes I hate that part about her even though that’s why I love her in the first place.

Whenever we tried to help her, she’s just saying that she don’t want to burden other people with her problem. I touch her cheeks, a bit hard almost like a gentle slap and forced her gaze to look at mine.  
“Listen, Hibiki”  
She’s gulping  
“Do you distrust Tsubasa and Chris?”  
“O-of course no! They are my precious comrades!”  
“Then, do you distrust me?”  
“No! You are my most precious best friend!”  
“That’s why, try to put your trust on us? Do you think people you trust will be burdened from you asking a help to them?”  
She looked straight at my eyes and then smiling happily and hug me, so tightly  
“You are right, I’m sorry Miku”  
I nodded and pat her back.

I love the way Hibiki hugged me, or the way her fluffy hair would touch my face and made a ticklish sensation. I love her scent, her gentle scent that would put me an ease whenever I smell that scent. I love how she loves to help people, putting the others before herself. And sometimes it scares me because she will sacrifice her own lives happily if it means that would safe many people. When the Frontier Incident happened, when I was turned into Shen Shou Jing user, I should admit that that was my true feelings all along. I want Hibiki to stay beside me, forever, without having to harm herself, throwing herself into a battle-field and doing stuffs that would safe the world. I don’t care if she’s the hero, I just want Hibiki to safe, and live happily besides me.  
But then I realized that would make Hibiki displeased. I can’t say no to her when she knows exactly what she wants, because she will throw herself, working hard and do everything to make everything possible. And that’s why I decided to stop discouraging her action and make myself become her home, who will always be there whenever she tired, whenever she needs protection from anything else. I want to protect her in a different way and I want to believe that I can do that for Hibiki.

My childhood friend is a very kind person  
I lied, I hurt her, I broke our promises, and here she is, standing beside me, smiling and encouraging me. I don’t want to put her into the danger, I want her to stay safe, without having to know about all of these. Master once told me that if Miku knows, she will be putted in a danger. But she is here, she don’t care about the danger, she rushed come to me, wanting to become my strength and I can’t help but feel happy about that. She is the most important thing in my life.

Miku loves to playing piano. I love to watch her practicing her piano, or secretly listened to her piano class. The melody that born from her finger is almost like a magic, that could absorb me into another dimension. Put me on ease, make me safe and the melody that “very Miku”, gentle, kind and warm. Almost like a sun itself.

I always thought that I was a hindrance to Miku. When I was bullied in junior-high, for some reason Miku was getting avoided. I’m glad that she’s not been harassed but I hate it the way they avoid Miku just because she wont harass me and still helping me. I tried to say to her to stay away from me and just leave me alone, but I can’t bring myself to said that. She is too precious for me, and she’s one of the reason I still breath until now besides my mother and grandmother.

That day when master called me and Chris because a noise signal is detected, I kind of surprised, and a bit afraid knowing that the location is my hometown. I remembered that Miku was there and it blown my feeling away, I just want to beat those noise, and make sure that Miku and my mother and grandmother were safe. Unexpectedly those people from junior-high were there. They were bowing, asking for forgiveness, one of them was tearing up. I know her, she was one of my close friend before that incident happened. I just smiled and told them everything is fine, I didn’t get hurt and they don’t have to be feel so guilty. From the corner of my eyes I’m looking at Chris and judging by that expression, she knew what my real feelings. After that I left to help people from the ruins and didn’t try to look back. After a few moments I heard Chris’s footsteps behind me. She choose to not saying anything.

Miku once told me that I don’t have to be afraid to burdening people with my problems, if I really trust them. Even though that was logically true I still can’t bring myself to told the others freely about how I felt. One day Tsubasa-san approached me and give me pinch on the cheek  
“I-it hurts Tsubasa-san!”  
She just laugh it off with her usual laughing voice and sit beside me  
“I owe you a lot, you know?”  
I’m looking at her with puzzled face  
“Do you remember that time when I don’t want to acknowledge you?”  
I awkwardly laughing and nodding  
“In the end it turned happily, no? I found a new comrades, a new friends I can trust for my live and moving from my past with Kanade”  
“Tsubasa-san..”  
“And it was because you, Tachibana. I can’t say anything other than gratitude”  
“N-no, I was being annoying and insensitive, I was too rushed back then”  
“Yeah that’s right. But still, the way you act is the one who helped me. Did you think I was annoying back then?”  
“Well, at first, but after knowing what really happened I just can’t leave you”  
“That’s it. That’s what I would feel if you burden me with your problems. And not only me, Yukine was also saved by you, she wont mind to shouldering your problems together with you, and Kohinata, well I don’t have to say it to you how much you meant for her, right?”  
I was taken aback. I never realized that Tsubasa-san was properly looking after me all this time and she thinks about me properly. I try my hard to not tearing up and ended up being hugged by her  
“Please don’t bottled up your own feelings”  
I nodded in silence and taken by her warmth. I’m so glad I have these people as my friends.

Since our first meeting, Chris-chan is the one who can’t be honest with her feelings. Yumi-chan always called her tsundere and by her explanation I kind of understand why she called her tsundere, it match her so perfectly. Chris is not a person who will say “I’m worried!!” loudly. She will just silently watching after people she cared about and protect them without showing anything. After that noise outbreak in my hometown, she sits beside me and throwing a bottle of cold barley tea. I surprisedly catch them, and with her usual blushing face she mumbled, her voice is so small but I can catch her words  
“You are stupid so you like to hide everything behind those stupid smile of yours. Rely on us once in a while you stupid”  
I noted that she said stupid three times, but I can’t help that I’m so happy hearing those from Chris. I can imagine just how much courage she has to spill those words out from her mouth. I hug her tightly, resulting on the shriek from the other side and a small sigh.  
“Thank you, Chris-chan”  
“Uh-huh, and now let go of me, and call me senpai properly, I’m older than you”  
“Okay, Chris-chan”  
“You don’t get it at all!”  
I laugh at her and with just that, I felt so happy because I realize that it’s not good to be afraid to immerse myself on the other’s presence. I have to move forward and facing everything, not hide myself behind the lies I’ve made. I want to properly trust the people I love.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at giving title, screw me  
> I suck at grammar, forgive me!  
> This is my first Symphogear fic, and my first post on AO3  
> Hope you enjoy this!


End file.
